Play Ball! (America x Reader)
by Janeligh
Summary: You're just the average girl, in a band with your closest friends. He's the best baseball player North Jackson High School has ever seen; the school's idol. And yet, you're somehow the one to catch his eye, much to the preppy cheerleaders' dismay.. (Sorry, summary sucks.. XD)
1. Chapter 1

You close your locker and sling your backpack over your shoulder. You put your earbuds into your ears as the music on your iPod start playing. As you're about to leave the school building, there's a light tap on your shoulder and you turn your head to face your two best friends; Arthur and Kiku.

"Hey _." Arthur said with his guitar case over his shoulder. Kiku had his drum sticks sticking out of his pocket. "Practice today, right?"

"Course." You smile at them. "Where's Francis?"

Arthur's smile faded faintly. "He's with Gilbert and Toni."

You roll your eyes faintly. Lately, the bass player in your band, Francis, had been hanging out with Gilbert and Antonio more often.

"We should just kick him out of the band." Arthur remarked with a small scowl.

"We can't, Arthur. Who will play our bass?" Kiku asked in his normal, quiet voice.

"I don't know. Anyone else, but him? With a decent skill?"

"No, Arthur. We need Francis. He knows all our music, and it'd take forever to teach someone else the parts." You point out.

"Fine. But if he skips out on practice, I'm not forgiving him. We only have about a week until we're supposed to play at Feli and Romano's birthday."

Feliciano, or Feli for short, and Romano were your Italian twin friends, though they acted nothing alike. Feli was always so.. happy. And Romano.. well, he was not. They seemed to contradict each other, but they didn't fool you; they each cared about his twin a lot.

"Yeah, I know.. But still. Francis is our friend." You said and Arthur scoffed faintly. "Fine, he's Kiku's and my friend, and your bandmate."

"I don't understand how you could stand a frog like him."

"He's not that bad.. Once he stops flirting with you.."

"Exactly. And how long has it taken for him to do that?"

You stay quiet for a while. "Whatever, he's still my friend."

You turn to look out the glass doors and notice the busses have left. "Now if you two don't mind, thanks to your little confrontation, I've missed my bus. So-"

You needn't say more because Arthur waves his car keys, motioning for both you and Kiku to hop into his car so he could drive you home.

~~~~~~~Time Skips, yo! XD~~~~~~

You sigh as you plop down on a couch in your garage, a pad of paper in one hand, a pen in the other. Writing songs isn't as easy as people think. Luckily, the rest of your band was with you to somewhat help. The band usually consisted of five of you; yourself as singing, Arthur on lead guitar, Francis on bass, Kiku on drums, and Ludwig on the other guitar part. But Ludwig had to leave temporarily for baseball. Of course, you were kind of upset, but baseball had always been pretty much a dream to Ludwig, though he wouldn't ever call it that. Feli and Romano also joined baseball, so Ludwig would probably be able to play at their party for them.

As if on cue, your phone rings to 'Been to Hell' by Hollywood Undead, Ludwig's ringtone because it's one of his favorite songs. For some reason, it reminded you of him being forced to hang out with Feli for a long while.

"What's up, Luddy?" You answer, using the nickname he usually hated.

"Would you mind driving down here and picking up some of the baseball players?"

"Uh, sure.. Why?"

"Our usual ride had bailed because of his girlfriend."

"Oh.. Yeah, I'll be there in a few."

"Okay."

You hang up your phone and stand up. Arthur looks up from his guitar that looks like the british flag, Kiku continues tapping lightly on his cymbal, and Francis is busy toying with his blonde locks.

"I have to go pick up Ludwig and apparently some of the baseball guys."

"Why?" Arthur asks as he looks back at his guitar, fooling around with some chords.

"They ran out on a ride." You say as you get your keys to the truck. The only reason you don't drive yourself to school is because this was also your older brother's truck that he used for work. But he was home now, so it didn't matter.

You climb into the large truck, starting it up with a loud rumble before going down the street to the high school. You feel tall, and proud in your big truck, powering over the other little cars. You make it to the school in about five minutes and drive toward the ball field. You gape at how many guys there are. They're dressed in uniform, the blue button-up shirt with tight white pants that had a blue stripe on either side of the legs. Their caps were blue as well and the shirts had white lettering across the chest, spelling 'Tornadoes'. Their numbers on their backs.

Ludwig walked up to your window with his bag of bats and balls over his shoulder.

"Ludwig, you said a few guys, not the whole frecking team!" You hiss at him without the others hearing. "I don't think I can fit all of them."

"Don't worry, we can pack into tight places all the time."

Without another word, your German friend waves them over. One by one, they all climb into your black truck. Ludwig sits in the back seat, with Feli, Romano, and some Canadian guy you think you've seen somewhere before, but can't place a name. The rest of the team piles up in ther bed of the truck, somehow all managing to fit. Then another player climbs up in the passenger seat. He had sandy hair with a cowlick on the right side of his bangs where his hair parted. He had bright blue eyes and glasses. He flashes you a wide grin.

"Hey, dude! You must be _!" You can't help but notice he was kinda loud.

"Uh, yeah.." You respond and start driving. "Where am I going?"

"Just go to my house." The passenger, you decided to dub 4 because that was his number, said.

"Which is…?"

"22 North Street."

"Got ya."

You've lived around here long enough you knew where every street was at. North Street was in one of those "rich" neighborhoods with the big, expensive houses. Arthur lived in the same neighborhood, but on Washington Street.

Most of the drive is quiet except for the chatter you can hear from the bed. Feli starts humming after a while and then number 4 turns to you.

"By the way, though I'm pretty sure you can tell already, I'm Alfred. Alfred F Jones."

Duh. How did it not come to you before? All the girls in school talked about him. With his "gorgeous blue eyes" and "smooth, silky hair". They made you sick.

He grins at you again and you manage a small smile back.

"Nice to meet you." You say politely. Kiku would be proud.

"Hahahah! Totally, dude!"

You shake your head faintly as you turn into his insanely long driveway. His house doesn't look half bad. He has a big yard; at least 25 yards from the road. It looks like a one-story, but Alfred claims it goes downstairs, underground. There's a few trees and plants outside, and there's a red brick staircase up to the front door that matches the driveway. A darker red brick outlines the driveway and path to the door. The grass it very green, very healthy. The house itself is a redish stone with a darker color roof. There's several large windows shaping the house and from what you could tell, his parents were pretty rich from the furniture and interior design, though you couldn't really see much.

The guys start piling out, some shouting a thanks to you as they run inside. Ludwig especially takes his time to thank you, and he even promises that he'll play with you at the birthday party. The only one left is Alfred, who for some reason is just grinning at you.

"Aren't you.. You know.. Gonna go home?" You say after a few moments.

"Are you a cheerleader?" He asks, completely ignoring your question.

"No… why?"

"Huh.. You just seem too pretty to not be a cheerleader."

You can't help but blush faintly and just look back at the steering wheel. "Well, I'm not.. So, does that make me any less 'pretty' or popular?"

"No, I'm just saying.. I don't like cheerleaders anyway. Most of them think they instantly have this 'all access pass' to whatever baseball or football player they set their eyes on. Really, it's stupid.. They're clingy and yeah. I'm kinda glad you're not one."

You nod faintly and he reaches into his bag to pull out a pen and hamburger wrapper. He quickly scribbles down some numbers on the yellow paper.

"You seem cool. You should text me later." He says with, yet another, grin as he hands you the paper.

"Oh, um, sure.." You smile faintly back at him so you didn't look so rude.

He grins one last time before getting out and running up to his house, waving to you over his shoulder. You blinked slowly, watching him leave before looking at the hamburger wrapper. Did.. Did you just get Alfred F Jones, practically the school's idol, the one all the girls fawned over.. _YOU_, the normal, quiet one that nobody but your friends really cared about? Got _his_ number?


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, you got _Alfred's_ number?" Arthur asks, raising his fairly large eyebrows in disbelief.

"I guess.. Unless it's a fake.."

"Alfred wouldn't do such a thing. He's not a jerk." Francis says and looks at the number Alfred had written on the wrapper, checking it with the number that's in his phone to be safe. Francis was quite the social butterfly and had about everyone's number. "Yes. That's the real number."

"Why would he take an interest to you?" Arthur asks bluntly and you cock an eyebrow at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! It's just, shouldn't he be flirting and handing his number out to the cheerleaders, and the sluts like the other players do?"

"Feli, Romano, and Ludwig don't do that." You defend.

"You know what I meant.."

"I dunno.. He said they were clingy and thought that they immediately got a pass at any guy they wanted because they were cheerleaders. Didn't like them, or something." You shrug faintly. "Is it really so hard to believe that maybe, he just likes me?"

"No.. It just, nevermind.." Arthur turned back to his guitar.

"Well, I think this is good news for _." Kiku says finally, making you smile a little at him.

"Thank you, Kiku."

"Now the question is, are you going to text him?" Francis asks.

You shrug faintly and look at your own phone. "I don't know.. I don't even know what I'd say."

"Here."

Francis takes your phone without another word and immediately starts typing away. You try to reach for your phone back, but he keeps you away with his foot.

"Francis, give me my phone back!"

"Juste une seconde, mon ami. (Just a second, friend.)"

"Oh, look at you.. Take two years of French and now you can use it in everyday cases." Arthur taunts and rolls his eyes.

Francis suddenly throws your phone back in your lap and crosses his arms, satisfied.

"What did you do?" You glare dagger at him as you look through your phone. You see a new conversation labeled 'Alfred', courtesy of Francis. The first message, the one that Francis typed and sent, said exactly this:

_Hello Alfred! It is _! If you're not too busy, I'd like for you to meet my band this weekend after the baseball game! My bass player is really cool and super awesome, you know. Please come?_

You glare up at Francis.

"Francis! What the hell? I sound like a total, idiot!"

"What? We should get to meet him and fully chat with him before you can date him."

"You're a-" You were about to say something when your phone vibrates, indicating a text. You unlock your phone and indeed, there's a new message from Alfred that reads:

_Sure, sounds awesome dude! Let's meet them at the food court in the mall, where the team usually hangs out after our games. Cool? Can't help but notice you also kinda seem like Francis over text.. O.o_

The emoticon actually makes you smile a little bit. You reply back with:

_Yeah, that was Francis earlier. But it's _ now, for real. Food court sounds cool too. =)_

You add the emoticon just to go with his. Maybe texting, or meeting, Alfred wouldn't be so bad anyway. And it's not like he was completely annoying. Just, loud.

All week, you were pretty much texting Alfred or practicing with your band. You and Alfred were actually playing a really long game of 21 questions, though now it's more like 100 questions. You'd found out a lot about Alfred, and vice versa; his parents were divorced, but remarried. That Canadian baseball player is his brother, Matthew. His favorite colors include red, white, and blue. His favorite food's hamburgers. And his passion is baseball. You learned other, smaller things like the fact that he hates math, but is best in his engineering and construction classes. He enjoys some of the same music you do, and he even enjoys playing video games whenever he's not practicing or playing baseball. Alfred turned out to be a pretty good guy.

"Hey, _. Can we get to practicing now?" Arthur asks as he waves his hand in front of your phone. You're currently replying back to Alfred, stating how your oral communications class wasn't going so well.

"Yeah, yeah, one sec."

"Have you forgotten the twins' birthday is on Tuesday and it's now late Friday?"

"We've got most of the stuff down, give it a rest, Arthur."

As soon as you hit send, Arthur snatches up your phone. "Hey!"

"You need to stop texting this stupid git. Most of it isn't enough. If we want to make it big, we have to practice really hard, remember?"

You sigh faintly but nod. "Yeah, I know." You smile a little bit at your band. Ludwig wasn't here, again, because he had practice, but he practiced his part at home whenever he could.

"Now let's hurry up and do these two songs so we can go home and sleep!" You say enthusiastically. For some reason, you actually feel pretty excited to meet Alfred with your band tomorrow. Of course, you'll also kinda be meeting his team. No matter what it seems like, you are not forming a crush on Alfred. It was just, making a new friend. That's all. You never saw yourself as the 'baseball/football girlfriend' type, and you're somewhat convinced Alfred didn't think so either.


	3. Chapter 3

You, Arthur, Kiku, and Francis are at the baseball game at the ballpark. It's Saturday, and it's fairly warm outside with a cool breeze. The sun's bright and shining and there's not a cloud in the sky. Perfect day for a good game of baseball against the North High's Eagles.

Your band, including yourself, sat in the front row of the bleachers, watching the game go on. So far, Alfred's team was winning, 9-4. Alfred was the pitcher for the team and could hit a homerun almost every time he hit. Ludwig was at first base and could catch about any ball headed his way. Both the Vargas twins were in the outfield in left and center field. Matthew was right field and some Russian guy was on third base. One of your old friends from elementary school, Yao, was the catcher. The guys were all good at doing their jobs and hitting. The other team was alright, but you can't help but think your high school's team was a lot better.

As Ludwig catches the ball coming straight at him, the teams switch out. Now Alfred was up to bat again. You notice Alfred flash you a small grin as he steps up to the base, but so does Arthur. He rolls his eyes but you have no time to say anything before the loud 'smack!' of the ball rings. You watch the small white thing fly up and up as Alfred took off for the bases. The ball flies right over the fence and farther still; yet another home run for the Tornadoes. You can't help but cheer a little for your new-found friend.

Your band's not too into the whole thing, but Kiku claps respectively when they succeed in another run. Francis is flirting with a girl sitting beside him, and Arthur pretty much just watches. He wasn't too happy about seeing Alfred.

You sit in the food court with the other three members of your band. You managed to get to the mall before the team did. Alfred had texted you to tell you to go first. He and the team had to talk to Coach Australia. All the coaches had taken a country name, like Coach Germania for football and Coach Rome for golf.

The baseball team suddenly shows up, still in their dirty uniforms. Alfred spots you almost immediately and jogs over to you, a few of the team members following him. The others went to grab some food.

"Hey _!" Alfred exclaimed as he pulled up a seat next to you.

"Hey Alfred." You say with a small smile. "You did great today."

"You think so?" His smile grows a bit.

"You guys won, 13 to 5. I'd say that's pretty awesome."

"Yeah, we are the best baseball team in the whole district!"

At the exclamation, the rest of the team shouts back their cheers, as well as some of the people in the food court.

"I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a burger." Alfred flashed you another grin as he stood up to walk over to the Mc'Donalds. The Russian boy that was on third base approaches you after with a smile.

"You are _, da?" He says to you and you nod a bit. "I'm Ivan."

Ivan's pretty tall; at least 6 feet. He has purple eyes and very light blond hair. He also seems a little creepy to you.

He sits across from you at the table, and gives you a small smile. Alfred returns shortly, to break the awkward silence that had surrounded you. He sits beside you and unwraps his hamburger, taking a rather large bite out of it. You watch him as he scarfs down quite a few hamburgers before he notices and pauses. He flashes you one of his grins.

"What?"

"How can you eat like that and still be so.. fit?"

He laughed a bit. "Work out and metabolism, dude!"

You laugh a bit and his grin fades a little. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. You just kinda sound like my brother."

"You mean Damion?"

You nod. "Yeah."

He thought about that as he ate the remainder of his burger. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"It's good." You smile at him, and Arthur gives you a warning look like he didn't like what you were doing. Alfred seems focused on his food so you mouth to Arthur, 'what?'

Arthur mouths back, 'stop flirting.'

The accusation makes your jaw drop a bit and you glare daggers at him. "I am not flirting!" You accidentally say out loud. You cover your mouth as soon as the words fall out of your mouth. Alfred, Arthur, some of the team members, and your band look at you.

"What do you mean, _?" Alfred asks.

"N-Nothing.." You blush, embarrassed and sit back in your seat. Kiku gives you a concerned, confused look before turning back to the Chinese player who was talking to him. You sigh a bit as Alfred throws away his hamburger wrappers away, having finished his giant pile.

When he sits down again, he gives you a rather large grin and props an elbow on the back of his chair and turned his torso to you.

"So, _, how would you like to go to a real party?"


	4. Chapter 4

Somehow, Alfred had convinced you (and your band, of course) to go to a party at his house that night. You sigh as you let Francis curl the last strands of your hair. Kiku, Arthur, Francis, and Ludwig were already at your house, dressed in a semi-formal, semi-casual attire. Francis even had his hair tied back with his bangs still framing his face.

You're in a fairly short, but not uncomfortable, black dress that was one-sleeved. Black pumps adorned your feet and a red rose clip pinned a braided strand of hair on the side of your head. Francis even put some eyeliner and a thin layer of lip gloss on your face.

"Oui! Magnifique!" Francis said once down. "You look wonderful, mon ami!"

You look at yourself in the mirror and hardly recognize yourself. "Is all this really necessary, Francis?"

"Oui! You look fabulous!" He pauses to look at your facial expression and reactions. "Is this not what you want to look for Alfred?"

You feel your cheeks warm up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Francis smirked a bit. "You like him, no?"

"I do not like him, Francis." You're not sure if you're trying to convince him, or yourself though.

"But do you not see how he feels for you?"

You spin around at that statement. "What?"

"You don't see it then? When he looks at you, and his face breaks out in the widest grin he's ever shown to any other girl. And the way he talks to you; kind, and excited. Not too confident or cocky. Hm? Do you see it now?"

Before he says or does anything else, he leaves your room. You look at your phone on the corner of your desk, thinking of what Francis said. Maybe, you kind of did like Alfred.

You arrive at Alfred's house with your band. Ludwig just walks in like it was his house, so you just follow him. You figure it's just a baseball player's thing.

You notice the baseball team and cheerleaders and other socially-inclined students are already there. Girls with too much cleavage showing were flirting and pushing their boobs together for Alfred, swarming him in the sea of hairspray, make-up, and fake giggles. But Alfred looks over the heads of people and sees you. As Francis said, his grin grows as your eyes meet his and he walks over to you. The girls glare at you a little and one girl grabs his wrist.

"Alfie!" Alfie? "Don't you wanna come dance with us, baby?"

Alfred shakes his head and pulls his arm back. "Don't call me Alfie, or baby." He says to her quickly as he finally approaches you. You can't help but smile at him, which he returns.

"You look great." Alfred says to you and you look down at yourself from habit.

"Thanks. Francis kinda did all of it."

"Well I still like it." He grins at you again and motions to a table with many red cups and two punch bowls. Both bowls had red liquid. The table also presented several 2-liter bottles of soda.

"Want a drink?" Alfred offers as he grabs two cups.

"Oh, sure."

"(Favorite soda), right?"

You nod a little and he pours it into a cup for you. He hands it to you with a smile.

"Thanks." You say again as you smile.

As you go to drink it, however, a few football players nearby were roughhousing and accidentally bumped into you, spilling a few drinks in the process.

"Watch it!" Alfred yells as he protectively wraps an arm over you. Some soda had spilled on your dress, but you weren't too worried because it was black, so it wouldn't stain.

The football guys apologized half-heartedly and went outside. Alfred looks at you. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." You answer as you try to wipe some of the soda off your dress. Some girls around you were snickering and pointing.

Alfred puts his drink down before taking off his jacket. Underneath he had a blue, button-up long sleeve shirt.

"What are you-?" Before you can finish your question, he drapes his jacket on your shoulders and smiles at you.

"Spilled some soda, right?"

"But, your jacket.."

"It's fine." He takes your hand gently and starts walking outside with you. You nervously take a sip of your soda, though you didn't know why you were nervous. Outside, it was cool but not too cold. You were glad you had Alfred's warm jacket that smelled faintly of cologne.

"What's all this about, Alfred?" A cheerleader you recognized as Cathryn Simmons, a girl in your Geometry class, inquired with a hand on her hip. She was in a tight-fitting red dress that really only covered her stomach well. "You like this nobody or something?" The two girls behind her laughed like some robots being ordered to.

"Who? _?" Alfred inquired.

Cathryn sneered. "Yeah. That freak."

You can't help but frown at that. Were they really that jealous? Or, were you really just a freak?

"She's not a freak, Cathryn." Alfred says protectively. "You are."

You look up at him and her jaw drops.

"Yeah. Your boobs are obviously fake, by the way. Because just last year, you were as flat as a cutting board." He points out and you can't help but laugh quietly, earning a glare from Cathryn and her minions.

"What are you talking about, Alfie?" She regains her composure and strokes his arm lovingly. "Don't you remember what we had in September, and October?"

"You mean before you cheated on me with Xander and had sex with him?" Alfred pulled his arm away from her, frowning at her. You frown as well. Hurt was clear in Alfred's voice, and he laces his arm around your waist. "At least _ wouldn't do the same."

Cathryn narrows her eyes at you and flicks her long raven hair behind her shoulder. "What does she have to offer you, Alfred? She's a nobody; a freak; a trog."

"Better than being a slut like you." You blurt out and her eyes become tiny slits.

She takes a threatening step towards you, her kitten 11-inch pumps dangerously close to snapping one of your toes. "I'd watch yourself, bitch. You don't deserve him; any part of him."

This makes you narrow your eyes, suddenly getting this courage from nowhere. A crowd starts forming around the five of you. You notice the concerned looks from Kiku and Arthur, and Alfred even looks at you surprised.

"At least I wouldn't cheat on him."

She suddenly reaches up to grab the front of your dress. One of her crew-members hands her a plate of shrimp and cocktail sauce down the front of your dress. She smirks, somewhat satisfied. Alfred's about to step forward before you stop him. Then you take your cup of soda and dump it over her head, matching her triumphant smirk. "Oops."

Alfred starts laughing as Cathryn screamed. "My shoes!" You notice Arthur's grinning as well.

Cathryn lashes out to slap you, but Alfred grabs her wrist in a death grip. "Leave, Cathryn. Now."

She glares at you, then Alfred, before huffing and stomping away, splashing soda as she went. She slips on the stairs and falls on her butt.

You start laughing a bit before the wet, sticky moisture between your breasts bothers you. You sigh a bit and hand Alfred his jacket again.

"I guess I should go." You say apologetically to Alfred as the crowd dismembers. "This dress probably can't take anymore."

"You've hardly been here for ten minutes." Alfred sighs. "I'm real sorry about those girls."

"It's fine, Alfred. They're just jealous that they can't sleep with you."

He smiles a little bit. "Come on, there's still a party."

"But-"

"Elizabeta can help you with that."

A little while later, you were in a new dress, nice, clean, and shrimp-free. Alfred's friend, Elizabeta helped you out. Luckily, your makeup or hair wasn't ruined.

You walk down the stairs again with your new friend. Elizabeta was an exchange student who played softball. But she was really nice and was interested in hearing your band play.

You find Alfred again and he smiles again. "You look great, again."

You laughed again and look at the new dress. This dress was purple and was a little bit longer, but sleeveless. "Thanks."

Alfred grins again and motions to the dance floor. "Shall we?"

You blink a bit and look down, somewhat ashamed. "I can't dance."

"Come on, I'll teach you!" He grins and drags you out there before you can refuse.

Turns out Alfred's a pretty good teacher because soon you're laughing, smiling, and dancing with him without a care in the world.

"Hey, I'll be right back okay?" He says after a while. "I just have to use the bathroom."

"Okay."

He leaves and you go to find Arthur. You found him in the kitchen with Kiku.

"Hey guys." You greet and smile.

"Hey _." Arthur replies. "You having fun?"

You nod a bit. "For the most part. What about you?"

"It's a pretty cool party." Kiku says. "But you seemed to be in a predicament earlier with Cathryn."

"Yeah well, she was a bitch." You can't help but smile a bit. "But she's gone now."

Arthur nods a bit and looks around, as though making sure no one was looking. "You really like him, don't you?"

You sigh a bit before nodding a bit. "I think I do.."

He sighs a bit before smiling. "As long as you're happy."

You return his smile and hug him. Kiku just smiles at you.

"Band practice is tomorrow." You say to them. "Dress rehearsal before the birthday party." You smile again as you see Alfred making his way to you.

"Hey." He says to Arthur and Kiku.

Arthur studies him a second before nodding once. "Hi."

Alfred nods once to the both of them before grabbing your hand gently. You can't help but feel like you're dating him from the way he's been treating you at this party. He leads you outside again but no one's out here anymore.

"Hey _."

"Hm?"

"I know we've kinda only been talking for like, a week. But you're crazy awesome and can seriously party." He casts you a sideways glance and actually blushes faintly. "So, uh, would you, like to, um.. Well, do you want to be my girlfriend?" His blush darkens a bit and you giggle a bit.

"I'd love to Alfred."

He turns to smile at you. "Really?"

You nod once and kiss his cheek, deciding to pay him back for everything he'd done that night with that kiss. "Really."


	5. Chapter 5

"So it's official then?" Kiku asks as he lightly taps his cymbal, creating a nice 'hisssss' sound throughout the garage. "You're dating Alfred?"

You smile a bit and nod.

"I thought you didn't like him." Ludwig said teasingly as he strums a few notes on his German-flagged guitar.

"Yeah, well.." You hesitate before answering. "I guess last night I just kinda, admitted myself to it."

"Before or after Cathryn?"

You roll your eyes. Francis, however, couldn't be happier. "It was my wonderful outfit that sparked the flames in _'s relationship!"

You can't help but laugh a bit. "I don't think so Francis."

"Of course it was, mon ami!"

"In case you've forgotten, that cheating whore, Cathryn, also ruined that outfit _before_ Alfred asked _ out." Arthur speaks up.

Francis pouts a little. "I still helped."

"Great, awesome. Wonderful. Now can you help us and practice your bass part? The party's in two days."

Francis rolls his eyes. "We are plenty prepared."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "But we should still practice."

You shake your head a bit and turn to Kiku and Ludwig. "You guys have your part down?"

They both nod. "We're good."

"Hey _." Your brother says from the doorway leading to the rest of your house. "Some guy's here to see you."

You furrow your brow a little before you recognize Alfred's face over your brother's shoulder. Your face breaks out into a wide smile as he steps into the garage and wraps you in a hug. You noticed Francis gush happily; Ludwig and Kiku smiled, happy for you; Arthur ignored it and played his guitar.

"What're you doing here?" You ask him as he sits on the couch beside you.

"Are you not happy to see me?"

"I am. I'm just curious."

He chuckles a bit. "I just wanted to see you."

You smile a bit and motion to your friends.

"You know my band, right?"

Alfred nods and smiled at them, especially at Ludwig since they were on the team together. "Course, dude." Francis smiles at him.

"Wasn't it my wonderful outfit for the part yesterday that set the fire for your relationship?"

Alfred laughs a bit. "That was an impressive outfit, but I think it was _ that did." He looks at you. "Because she's different."

You can't help but blush a little and Arthur looks up. You catch his gaze for a split second and could swear you he seemed hurt. But you didn't know why. Arthur was your best friend. He couldn't be jealous, or sad, because of Alfred, could he?

Alfred catches your attention by kissing your cheek gently. But, now the thought of Arthur bothered you.

You pull on your navy blue sweatshirt as you hear a car horn outside. You look out the window and notice Alfred's big, red truck outside. He waves to you and you smile.

"By Mom, love you!" You call out before leaving the house with your school bag. You didn't want her to question you about the car and who Alfred was and all that jazz.

"Why're you here?" You ask as you hug Alfred gently.

"I'm taking you to school." He opens the passenger door for you.

"But, Arthur usually-"

"Well today I'm taking you, okay?"

You can't resist his smile and climb into the large truck. He closes the door and you buckle your seatbelt. He climbs into the driver's side and the truck rumbles to life. He starts driving off, speeding a little bit, and he reaches over to grab your hand gently. You blush faintly, but let him as he locked his fingers with yours.

"Hey, _. Tell me if I'm moving our relationship too fast for you, okay?"

You look at him and a small smile catches your lips. "Okay."

Alfred gives you a sideways smile as he continues driving. You look at the mirror on your side of the door, and notice Arthur's car behind you. You feel your heart constrict for a second. Apparently Alfred senses this (because you squeezed his hand a little) and he looks at you.

"What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

He studies you for a moment before turning back to the road. "You can tell me if something's bothering you, okay? I'm your hero now, so I'll save you."

You smile at him and kiss the back of his hand. "Thanks Alfred."_ But I don't think you can save me from this one._

_**Short chapter, I know. But I just wanted to put the fifth one up, like. now. XD I feel like I owe you guys a few chapters for the long wait. And for those of you who are worried about GUWGEFP and WSHH, don't worry. I'm working on those! I've just lost my DGM inspiration for a little while. ^^" I'm getting back up to writing guys, and I don't wanna let you guys down!**_

_**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED LIKE, A BUNCH GUYS! :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

You wait in your garage for Kiku and Arthur. Ludwig and Francis are already there, practicing their parts. You're scribbling down new lyrics for a new song in your notebook. You really didn't know if this was a _romantic_ song. It basically described the feeling of jealousy and betrayal, but at the same time, love and admiration. You don't why, but somehow this song gave you a sense of deja vu.

Kiku walks in through the large garage door, tucking his keys into the pocket of his dark-wash skinny jeans. His sunglasses hung on the front of his Black Veil Brides shirt, tugging it down enough to expose a small part of his fairly muscular chest. Lately, Kiku had been dressing more "punk" or "emo", and acting like it too. He even spoke about getting a piercing or two, and a tattoo. He'd obviously been influenced by someone else (maybe, partly, you.) But you had to admit, the outfit, (complete with black vans and drum sticks poking out of his pocket) looked good on him.

He looks at you, frowning a bit and you snap out of your judgmental fantasies.

"Arthur's not coming.." He says as he sits at his drumset.

"What?" You put your notebook aside. "Why?"

"I don't know. He wasn't at school either. I just called him. He sounded pretty upset. I don't even know if he'll be at the party tomorrow either."

"What the hell is he thinking?" You grab your cell-phone off the coffee table.

"Don't bother. He won't answer."

"Damn him to hell.." You huff and Kiku sighs before throwing you his keys.

"Go get him." He gives you a crooked grin you used to be attracted to.

You nod a thanks to him and climb into Kiku's black charger.

You unlock the door to Arthur's house with the key he gave you back in middle school.

"Arthur! Get your English ass down here!" You yell throughout the house, not concerned about his parents because you knew they were at work.

You hear a door lock upstairs and go up the white carpeted stairs to his bedroom.

"Arthur, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, go away." You hear his muffled voice, like his face was covered in a pillow or blanket.

You sigh and sit by the door. "If it's about me and Alfred-"

"It's not! I don't care if you date that conceited ass!" His voice isn't muffled anymore.

"Arthur.."

"I don't care that he can walk around and get whatever girl he wants and he just happens to meet and date my best friend.."

You feel bad about what he said. You used to like Arthur back in middle school. But you were afraid of rejection and ruining your friendship. So, you never told him.

You take a pin out of your hair and quietly unlock his door. You notice him laying on his bed with his face buried in a pillow again. He has no shirt on, but he has on fitted red jeans that are a little low on his hips. You kneel beside him and hug him tightly. He looks at you surprised and you can tell he hadn't combed his blonde hair today. He tries to say something, but you just hug him tighter.

"I'm sorry.." You say after a while of silence.

"It's not your fault."

"It is if I never told you that I liked you.."

"_.." He hugs you back tightly, as if by letting you go, you'd disappear.

He leans forward a little bit to kiss you very gently, very lightly. You let him, though you're not sure if it's because you felt guilty, or you still like him a little.

Arthur eventually breaks away from you, collapsing back on his bed.

"It doesn't matter. You're Alfred's now.."

"That doesn't mean you should skip out on the band like that.."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would!"

He growls lowly and suddenly pins you down onto the bed with your wrists pinned down beside your head.

"No, _, you don't. I can hardly hold it together anymore with you around." He releases your left wrist to rub your cheek gently with his thumb. You look up into his green eyes and notice that they look hurt, but also had a tint of lust. "You have no idea what I want to do to you."

A red flush floods across your face and you look away from him. He sighs again before leaning down to kiss your forehead.

"It's alright, love."_ Love? That was new.._ "You don't have to feel pity for me." He spits out the word 'pity' like it was venomous.

"I'm not feeling pity for you, Arthur. I still care about you, I really do. And, not just as my friend. I think of you, as a bit more."

"Then why are you dating him?" This time, the venomous word was 'him'.

"I-I don't know.. I guess, cause he's the first guy to ever really show me any affection? That he might, actually like me?"

"That, or he likes flaunting his power."

For some reason, you feel like crying. And a few stubborn tears slip down your cheeks. Arthur sits up and pulls you with him, hugging you close like an older brother would. Like your older brother would. He kisses your tears away lightly, as if by 'really' kissing your skin would break some sort of 'relationship law'.

"I'm sorry, _. Please, don't worry about me anymore."

"Then please come back to the band, Arthur. Please don't quit out on us because of this." You look up at him either pleading, (e/c) eyes. "It's bad enough I feel guilty for all of this. But not seeing you at all makes me feel worse."

"Then just promise me one thing. Just promise me one night. Stay here, with me, for the night." he looks back into your eyes with his green eyes, just as pleading as yours. "Be mine for a night. That's all I want, if I'm never to have you again but as a friend."

You hesitate a bit. It's just a night, with one of your best friends. _Be mine for a night._ What does he mean by that, though? What would Alfred say, or think? You didn't want to hurt him, but.. Arthur was your friend and guitarist. You needed him more than you needed Alfred.

"Alright." You say and let Arthur hold you closer. What harm can one night with your best friend do?


End file.
